1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a memory card, and more particularly to a rotatable memory card.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, memory cards, such as CF cards, MMC cards, SD cards, mini SD cards, MS cards and TF cards etc., have been widely used with personal computers, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital still cameras (DSCs) etc. to store large amounts of data. Memory cards of a same type may be interchanged in a complementary card slot designed to accept that type of the memory cards. However, the development of memory card standards has created different types of memory cards that are incompatible with each other in various degrees. A memory card made according to one standard is usually not compatible with a host designed to operate with a memory card of another standard.
The memory cards have been made to interface with a computer or other type of electrical devices through a Universal Serial Bus (USB) connector. These are especially convenient for users who have one or more USB connectors available on the front of their personal computers, particularly of a receptacle slot for one of the above standard memory cards is not present.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0084287 A1 discloses such a memory card comprising a stationary portion and a cover attached to the stationary portion by a pair of rigid hinges. The memory card comprises a first interface retained in the stationary portion and a second interface extending beyond the stationary portion along a longitudinal direction thereof. The first and second interfaces are adapted to mate with standard SD card slot and USB receptacle, respectively. The cover can be rotated with respect to the stationary portion approximately one-hundred eighty degrees between closed and opened positions. The cover defines a depression to receive the second interface at the closed position. Besides, in order to make the second interface stably received in the depression to prevent it from being exposed accidentally, the cover comprises a hook rigidly abutting against a distal end of the second interface at the closed position. However, the second interface may easily be damaged due to a long-term rigidly engagement between the hook and the second interface, thereby shorten the usage life of the memory card.
Hence, it is desired to have a memory card solving the problem above.